1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting system for controlling lighting on the basis of digital images acquired from a device and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The lighting industry is continuously developing and various studies have been done on light sources, emission methods, driving methods and efficiency improvement in association with the lighting industry.
Incandescent lamps, discharge lamps, fluorescent lamps and the like are used as light sources for lighting. Lighting employing these light sources is used for various purposes such as home use, landscaping and industrial use. From among these light sources, resistive light sources such as the incandescent lamp have low efficiency and generate heat. In addition, the discharge lamp is expensive and requires a high voltage and the fluorescent lamp has a problem of environmental pollution due to use of mercury.
To solve these problems of the light sources, there is a growing interest in light emitting diode (LED) lighting. Particularly, LED lighting has advantages of energy efficiency, color variety, autonomy of design and the like.
The LED is a semiconductor device that emits light when a voltage is applied thereto in the forward direction. The LED has a long life, low power consumption and electrical, optical and physical characteristics suited to mass production. Accordingly, LEDs are rapidly replacing incandescent lamps and the fluorescent lamps.
Meanwhile, smart technology of implementing a ubiquitous environment in homes has recently come into the spotlight. The ubiquitous environment enables computing using home networking and Internet information electronic appliances based on wired/wireless communication digital information devices through at any device, any time and any place.
By combining the smart technology and lighting, technological progress has been achieved to control lighting using a terminal while lighting and the device are connected through communication. To control lighting using a terminal however, a user needs to input a command for lighting control to the terminal.